


spiderwebs

by torches



Series: when you're walking home [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torches/pseuds/torches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She lives with King Minos, in Crete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	spiderwebs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabrina_il (marina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/gifts).



_Do you know her name?_ : They tell stories about her, on messageboards and in private e-mails; she reads them all and responds to none, because she's not so arrogant as to think she's a master genius at this sort of thing, and if she's listening, so are the kinds of people who keep Arthur up some nights when he thinks the other members of the team won't notice, staring out the window at nothing except blobs of light. So she says nothing in response.

Not in response, at least. She smiles, and types: _She lives with King Minos, in Crete_.


End file.
